Gomenasai for Everything
by TheFlyingKiwi
Summary: He had turned his back against the heavens, however, when the fallen angel is reunited with Watari while the shinigami was being held prisoner everything changes. What is stronger, the chains of Hell or the bonds of friendship? Tatari, TsuHis, Watari X OC
1. Chapter 1

FlyKiwiFly's Disclaimer- Yay! First fanfic for Yami no Matsuei! Ten points to anyone who can guess the song that inspired me to write this fic! I don't own Yami no Matsuei (obviously). There is some Watari X OC but later it'll be Watari X Tatsumi and there is some Tsuzuki X Hisoka added too. Reviews are greatly appreciated: )

* * *

Gomenasai For Everything 

Chapter 1: It's Gonna be a Good Day

(//…// someone's dream)

_//"Listen to me, Yutaka, if you think of yourself as nothing then you'll never become somebody. You have friends who believe in you, 'Taka, but it's up to you to believe in yourself…"_//

An explosion caused by overheated chemicals was what woke Watari up after he had dozed off in the middle of an experiment (probably not the smartest thing he's ever done). The explosion not only succeeded in blowing Watari off his stool, but it also made him lose his glasses as well.

"Cough I'm alright," coughed Watari to his birds as they stared at their master, who was crawling on his hands and knees trying desperately to find his glasses. "Now where could they be?"

"Watari!" yelled an enraged Tatsumi as he stormed into the lab. "What did you do this (crack)"

(Awkward silence)

"There they are…" sighed Watari.

* * *

"Hisoka!" exclaimed Tsuzuki when his partner suddenly collapsed while they were outside near the sakura trees. "What's wrong, Hisoka?" 

As Tsuzuki knelt down to help Hisoka, he noticed a strange violet mist hovering in the air. It gave off a nauseating scent and it was making the simple task of breathing very difficult. He needed to get Hisoka away from the mist, to fresh air; however, before Tsuzuki could move his fallen partner, the ground beneath him gave a sudden jolt. The ground beneath the two shinigami suddenly cracked and the force of the earth knocked Tsuzuki off his feet.

"Earthquake!" screeched Tsuzuki as he scrambled to get up.

"You know, I've heard a lot about you, Tsuzuki Asato," said an unfamiliar voice. "But I'm rather disappointed that demon-eyed Tsuzuki is nothing more than another idiot."

When the mist faded a fallen angel, with raven-like wings, appeared. There were several things that bothered Tsuzuki about this demon besides the obvious fact that the fallen angel was standing right in front of him. First, the demon's black hair, it was styled exactly like Muraki's hair, only the demon's bangs were covering his left eye. Secondly, the demon's eyes, they were the color of blood. That fallen angel must have been sent by Muraki!

"You!" snarled Tsuzuki. "You were sent here by Muraki weren't you?!"

"Oh, that sinner? No, not this time at least; the doctor's recovering from that Kyoto incident at the moment. I was sent here by someone from a much warmer climate. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Armaros."

"What do you want? What have you done to Hisoka?"

"Relax, my poisoned mist is gone so he'll wake up in a few minutes, that kid would have only been an annoyance… But anyways, now to business. My master has a nice offer for you, Tsuzuki, all you have to do is give him your eternal loyalty and…"

"Forget it!"

"I see, oh well, I just I'll just have to force you into submission."

Armaros raised his hand into the air and once again the earth began to shake. 'What's he up to?' thought Tsuzuki. 'Armaros…he couldn't possibly…'

"Surprised Tsuzuki-san?" taunted Armaros. "Poisoned mist is not my only specialty… I'm also a terrakinetic!"

* * *

'I wonder who that was,' thought Watari as he walked towards the staff room. 'That voice… it sounds familiar, no, it's just a dream…' 

As Watari walked down the corridor, he stopped in front of a certain secretary's office. For several moments, Watari stood there, listening to diligent fingers typing away at the computer. 003 nuzzled her master and looked at him sadly. Watari stroked his companion absentmindedly and continued to stare at the closed door.

"Just like the door, my chances of being together with Tatsumi are closed off," said Watari. "It doesn't really matter, 003, as long as I can bee close to him…that'll be enough."

Boom! Another explosion was heard and before Watari could move away, Tatsumi swung open his door, hitting Watari straight in the face. 'Note to self', thought Watari as he shook the stars out of his eyes. 'Keep a good distance away from the door.'

"Awww…" moaned Watari. "There goes another pair of glasses…"

"Watari-san? What are you doing here?" asked Tatsumi.

"Uhhh… (another explosion was heard the the background) Are you going to give me that look every time there's an explosion? I promise it wasn't me this time!"

Tatsumi rushed towards the window and saw that Tsuzuki was being attacked outside. Without another word, the Shadow Master promptly left. Watari was left alone, again. With a sigh, he put on another spare pair of glasses and was about to follow Tatsumi when he noticed something moving from the corner of his eye. Whatever it was, it appeared to be heading towards the library…

* * *

"Tsuzuki-san, shinigami life doesn't suit you," said Armaros as he continued to attack Tsuzuki. "You're a demon, face it, this is the only road left for you." 

"No! You're wrong!" shouted Hisoka, who had just woken up.

"Hisoka!" exclaimed Tsuzuki. "You're okay!"

"Oh joy, you're awake," muttered Armaros.

"Tsuzuki isn't a demon! He's human! Unlike you, he has a heart and cares for others!" yelled Hisoka.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," replied Armaros. "I wonder if Astaroth has already finished his partmumble mumble…"

"What are you muttering about?" demanded Tsuzuki.

"Hmmm… maybe I'll answer your question if you can answer mine first…"

Suddenly, water materialized out of nowhere and trapped Hisoka. Tsuzuki rushed towards his partner, trying desperately to get Hisoka out of the water that was surrounding him. But no matter what Tsuzuki did, the water still stayed in place, and Hisoka couldn't breathe.

"Tell me, Tsuzuki-san, how long can a shinigami survive without breathing?"

* * *

TBC! Thanks for reading! It'll get better soon! Please review! (hearts) 

(Preview Quote: "…I should not return to Lucifer empty handed… Perhaps a shinigami would please my master…" –Astaroth.)

Stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

FlyKiwiFly's Disclaimer- Yay! Ten points for AylaWilson16! The story and title is based on the song Gomenasai, by T.A.T.U. As the story progresses you'll be able to see why the title fits! And now, onwards with the plot! (Finally, some free time!) Thank you for all the reviews!

* * *

Gomenasai for Everything

Chapter 2: Isn't Something Missing?

'What happened here?' wondered Watari as he entered the library. Treading cautiously over the toppled bookshelves, he carefully maneuvered through the mess. He did not notice the many invisible threads that began to wrap themselves around his body.

"What do we have here?" purred a malicious voice as a hand reached out and grabbed Watari's neck. "A shinigami?"

The demon who was now choking Watari was Astaroth, one of the Grade Dukes of Hell; Watari knew this because he had read up on demonology. The violet-eyed demon released his grip on Watari's neck, but the invisible wires tightened, rendering Watari immobile.

"I wouldn't struggle if I were you," warned Astaroth as he stroked Watari's check. "Unless you want that beautiful body of yours to be cut to shreds, I suggest that you stay put."

"What are you doing here?" asked Watari, trying to mask his emotions. Astaroth was famous for stealing people's sanity if they showed any signs of fear.

"Hmmm, maybe I'll tell you, but for a price…"

"A price?"

"For example… your body…"

This conversation wasn't exactly going the way Watari had wanted it to go… Luckily, Astaroth's attention was directed to something else at the moment. 'Note to self, never asked a demon for information,' thought Watari. 003 let out a screech and fluttered around Astaroth trying to help her master. Astaroth reached out and grabbed the owl. Then, like a python when it crushes its prey, the demon slowly began to tighten his grip on the owl.

"No!" yelled Watari desperately. "Don't hurt her!"

Astaroth grinned maliciously as he whispered to Watari, "It will cost you…"

* * *

"Tell me, Tsuzuki-san, how long can a shinigami survive without breathing?"

Trapped within a sphere of water, Hisoka could neither breathe nor escape. Tsuzuki tried to reach his partner, but the ground beneath suddenly turned into mud and soon only his head was the only part of him that could be seen above the mud.

"Damn it," cursed Tsuzuki as he watched his partner gasping for air.

"It's a beautiful sight, isn't it Tsuzuki-san?" asked Armaros as he walked towards his prey. "A slow, painful death is well suited for that boy."

"Bastard! Let Hisoka go!"

"Now that's no fun… but, since you are so attached to this kid, I'll let you decide… shall I electrocute him? Or should I just crush him to death?"

Thing might have turned out badly if the shadows around them hadn't risen and knocked Armaros aside. The shock of being knocked down caused the water around Hisoka to vanish and the young teen collapsed onto the ground.

"Tatsumi!" exclaimed Tsuzuki in puppy-dog mode. "You've come to save us!"

"Tsuzuki, are you alright?" asked the secretary as he knelt down to try to dig his ex-partner out of the ground.

"Look out," coughed Hisoka weakly.

That warning came a bit too late; a boulder appeared out of nowhere and hurled itself towards Tatsumi. The rock hit its intended target and knocked Tatsumi away from Tsuzuki. When the secretary got up, he realized, quite painfully, that his left arm's bones were smashed to bits. 'That's going to take some time to heal,' thought Tatsumi bitterly.

"Serves you right for interfering," growled Armaros, who was hovering above the shinigami. "Now to make sure you stay out of my way for good!"

Armaros wasted no time in summoning the element of fire to come to his aid. In the form of arrows, they fell from the sky like hail. Using the shadows, Tatsumi was able to deflect the flames, however, the ground beneath him started to quake. Armaros didn't waste any time summoning the earth once more. This time, however, the earth coiled around Tatsumi's legs like a serpent. Armaros, with a wave of his hand, ordered the earth to bring Tatsumi crashing to the ground.

"Stop it!" cried Tsuzuki as he watched on in horror as Armaros continued with his relentless attacks. (Note: Remember, Tsuzuki's still kind of stuck so he can't help) "That's enough! You're going to kill him!"

"Don't worry," said Armaros. "Although his body may not be in one piece, I'm pretty sure that his soul will be in one piece once he ascends."

"Armaros, that's enough," commanded a voice from above.

It was the devil, Astaroth, who had ordered Armaros to stop his brutal attack. 'What's that he's carrying in his arms?' thought Tsuzuki. Because Armaros was distracted, Tatsumi tried once more to use his shadows against the devil, however, Armaros easily dodged the attack.

"What are you trying to prove, shinigami?" asked Armaros. "Look all around you. Meifu is in ruins and our forces have spilt blood. Face it, you've lost."

"Judging by the looks on their faces they still haven't figured it out yet," said Astaroth. "This entire battle was only a distraction. While Armaros was toying around with you our forces were tearing this place apart. Let's go, Armaros, we're done here."

A dark whirlwind enveloped the two devils and then, they were gone. The earth that had held Tsuzuki down loosened and the shinigami was able to stand once more. After helping Hisoka up, the two of them helped the bably injured Tatsumi stand and then, together, they looked on as their world continued to burn into nothingness.

'This is going to be one hell of a bill,' thought Tatsumi as he stared at the damage. 'Oh well, materials can be replaced, even if it will take several centuries to pay it all off… But those devils weren't just here to tear this place apart. What exactly were they after?'

* * *

"What do you think you're doing Astaroth?" question Armaros as the two of them walked toward's Lucifer's lair. "We were told not to take any souvenirs. So why do you have that human with you?"

"I couldn't find what we came for, so I thought that our master would like this shinigami I found…"

"Baka! You actually thought that bringing our lord a shinigami instead of that item would…eh?"

"What's wrong with you, Armaros?"

During the fifty years he had known Armaros, Astaroth had never seen the younger devil looked so shocked. It almost looked as if the demon was sort of, scared. Armaros had frozen in a state of shock after he had gotten a good look at the unconcious shinigami Astaroth held in his arms. 'It's can't be,' thought Armaros. 'Yutaka?'

* * *

FlyKiwiFlyAway- Yay! Chapter 2 is done! Now for this week's trivia question! Who can guess what Armaros' connection to Watari is? Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review before you go! 


	3. Chapter 3

FlyKiwiFlyAway: Woohoo! Thanks for all of the reviews! Deshi-sama almost got the correct answer to the trivia question, but there's actually a deeper bond between Watari and Armaros. To learn more, keep on reading or you can keep guessing… (smiles)

* * *

Chapter 3: Have You Forgotten? 

_// 'Where am I?' thought Watari as he walked around aimlessly in the darkness. 'This place… where is it?'_

_"What's with the color of your hair?" asked a child's voice._

_'No! That voice!' Watari hadn't heard that voice for years. Looking to his right, he saw a memory he had hoped he would never see again. Before Watari stood a younger version of himself, cornered in the bathroom surrounded by a group of elementary school boys with no way to escape._

_"Why is your hair so weird?" jeered one of the boys._

_"I bet you dyed it didn't you?" said another._

_"No, I bet he's really a monster in disguise!"_

_"I hate that color! Let's cut it!"_

_"No!" pleaded young Watari as two boys held him still while the others approached him with scissors. "Leave me alone!"_

_"After this, let's dunk his head into the toilet to see if we can wash out the dye!" laughed one of the bullies._

_"Somebody help!" cried the helpless child as his attackers closed in._

_What happened next remained a mystery to Watari. One moment the younger version of himself was about to lose all his hair, the next moment the bullies were all scrambling to get out of the bathroom. It was this particular part of the memory that now had Watari confused._

_"Thank you for saving me," said the child Watari._

_'Who was I talking to?' thought Watari as he stared at the scene before him. 'There's no one there…'//_

When Watari awoke he found himself lying on the cold hard surface of a prison. It wasn't much of a room; there was nothing inside this place besides one measly candle, the only source of light. There appeared to be no doors of windows, hence trying to use one of those to escape wasn't available. He couldn't draw his way out because the devils had put some sort of collar around his neck that suppressed his powers. But still, this was what made the game more exciting. To test his wits against the devils of Hell was going to be rather interesting.

"I wouldn't try to escape if I were you," warned a voice. "This place is crawling with Reavers."

Watari turned around expecting to see Astaroth but to his surprise another demon stood before him. It was the devil called Armaros. 'Wait a minute,' thought Watari. 'How do I know his name? This is the first time we've met, right?'

"If you happen to run into a Reaver, they'll rape you to death, eat your flesh, and sew your skin into their clothes," explained Armaros. "And if you're real lucky, they'll do it in that order…" (1)

"Um…thanks for the warning," muttered Watari feeling very sick to his stomach.

"Why are you here?"

"Nani? You know why I'm here. Astaroth…"

"No, that's not what I meant…Yutaka, how do I put this? Are you…dead?"

"…Of course I'm dead! I'm a shinigami and… Wait, how did you know my name?"

Was it his imagination, or did Armaros seem rather shocked that Watari did not seem to understand why the fallen angel knew his name. The demon tried to keep a calm front, however his eyes told a different story. Was it possible for a demon to look…sad?

"Yutaka, have you forgotten? Have you forgotten everything?"

Before Watari could even reply, Armaros had retreated into the shadows and vanished as silently as he came.

* * *

'That's right,' thought Armaros as he strolled down the dimly-lit halls of Lucifer's palace. 'It is my fault he can't remember. My punishment…' 

"Why so glum, Armaros?" asked Astaroth. "Did the new prisoner not please you?"

"Fuck off."

"I still cannot believe that Lucifer put that shinigami under your control, I was the one who brought him in…"

"You were also that baka who couldn't find that item…"

"Minor details…anyways, you don't mind if…"

Suddenly, with frightening speed, Armaros grabbed Astaroth's neck and crushed the other demon against the wall. Like a python, Armaros tightened his grip on Astaroth's neck and his blood red eyes seemed to glow like the blood red moon.

"Listen, I usually don't care who you sleep with, but that one is off limits! Understood?"

Armaros then let Astaroth drop to the ground as he stormed off angrily back to where Watari was. This was Hell after all; there was no telling what other demons might do if they got to Yutaka. This time, Armaros wasn't going to let him down this time… He was going to be there when Yutaka needs him the most.

* * *

Watari Yutaka had decided that solitary confinement wasn't as bad as most people made it out to be. It was the perfect environment for thinking and he had plenty of things he had wanted to think over. First of all, that devil Armaros, did had he seen the fallen angel before? Perhaps this was one of those mind games these demons were famous for, but still… 

Watari's train of thought was derailed when he thought he heard a distant chanting sound near by. In his empty cell, the chants became louder and echoed throughout the room. He knew what this was trick was and tried desperately not to listen to the voices, but to no avail. The voices kept pounding in his head.

_"Worthless..."_

_"Useless…"_

_"What good are you?"_

_"Still dawdling with these useless inventions?"_

_"Helpless…"_

"Leave me alone!" shouted Watari as he covered his ear and knelt on the ground. "Stop it!"

"The world would be better off without you…"

"Shut up!"

The voices stopped and the sound of someone cracking a skull open was heard. Watari, surprised, looked up to see Armaros casually tossing aside some unfortunate creature's head. Then, the fallen angel knelt down besides Watari and gave him a sympathetic look that seemed impossible for a denizen of Hell.

"Are you alright?" Armaros asked.

Watari nodded in reply. Armaros then sat down on the ground next to Watari and placed his arm around the shinigami. Watari, suddenly feeling very tired, leaned against Armaros' warm body and began to drift off to sleep. 'Why does this feeling feel so familiar?' Watari thought to himself as he listened to Armaros' heart beat.

"Whatever you do, Yutaka, don't listen to those creatures. If they can control your emotions, they'll be able to control your mind… You've had a rough day, get some sleep."

When Armaros was sure that Watari had fallen asleep, he brushed aside the shinigami's blond locks and stared at the man he had thought he'd never see again. 'How did Yutaka die?' thought the demon. 'Was this my fault as well?'

"Yutaka, gomen…"

* * *

FlyKiwiFlyAway- Yay! Chapter 3 is all done! Please leave a review! Until next time! 

P.S- The trivia question from last time is still ongoing so see if you can get the correct answer!

P.P.S- Yes, Armaros is older that Watari (by a few millenniums)

(1) That quote is from FireFly, one of the best live-action shows ever!


	4. Chapter 4

FlyKiwiFly- Awww…only one review last time… That was a bit depressing… Oh well, here's chapter 4.

* * *

Chapter 4: Sparkling Angel, I believed

"This was all my fault!" wailed Tsuzuki miserably. "Now Watari is…"

"Baka!" yelled Hisoka after he gave the violet-eyed shinigami a well-deserved wack on the head. "Quit thinking like that! This wasn't your fault!"

"Hisoka…"

Tatsumi, who had been quietly watching the moment from what was left of the library's doorway, sighed and left the two to be alone. As long as Tsuzuki was happy, that was all that mattered. As long as Tsuzuki was happy, he would be happy as well, right? Still, those old feelings had yet to wane.

They had realized Watari was missing only a few minutes ago and Tsuzuki hadn't taken it so well. Even though Watari was a bother at times, it was a rather sad place without him. Tatsumi was quite sure that that other demon that had been with Armaros was the culprit. But then again, what good would that information do? They didn't even know where Watari was or what the demons had done to him.

Had Tatsumi stayed in the wreckage of the library a tad longer, he would had seen two spheres of light float down from the heavens and materialize into two angels. The taller one with short blonde hair was the infamous archangel, Michael and the one with long red hair and glasses was the angel called Rapheal. The two angels, with their snow white wings, gently landed on the ground but did not seem to take notice of the two shinigami standing off to the side.

"Do you think they found it?" asked Rapheal.

"No, I can still sense it," answered Michael. "They haven't found it yet so it must still be around here somewhere."

"What a mess, this must have been Astaroth's doing… You two, what exactly happened here?"

Tsuzuki and Hisoka had been staring silently from the side when the two angels suddenly directed their attention towards the shinigami. What item the two angels had been talking about was a complete mystery to the shinigami, what was that item those demons came for anyways? They must not have been quite enough to answer the angel's question because Michael walked over to Hisoka and placed his hand over the young boy's eyes.

"What are you doing?" exclaimed Tsuzuki as he tried to reach Hisoka, however, Rapheal held the man back.

"Relax, we only want to know what happened," reassured Raphael as Michael began to read Hisoka's memories.

* * *

For some reason, Tatsumi wandered into Watari's now empty lab. Not knowing what else to do he sat down on the chair, probably one of the only recognizable pieces of furniture in the entire room. 003 fluttered down besides the secretary and hooted sadly. He stroked the owl's head and sighed. This was a very different place without Watari…

"This place is really quite different without Yutaka isn't it?" asked a sly voice from the shadows."

Tatsumi turned around to see Armaros emerge from the darkness. However, before Tatsumi could do anything else, the demon had him pinned to the wall.

"You!" snarled the shadow master. "What have you done to Watari?! And…wait, how did you know Watari's first name?"

"To be honest I had nothing to do with Yutaka's capture. As for how I know his first name is none of you concern. You see, Astaroth was the one who took your friend from you, but I am the one who can return Yutaka…"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's a simple yes or no question I'm sure that you'll have no trouble answering… Do you want Yutaka back or not?"

* * *

"The Book of Twilight was what those devils were after?" asked Tsuzuki once the two Archangels explained why they had come. "But why did they take Watari?"

"To be honest I have no idea," stated Michael. "But at the moment there is nothing we can do for him right now."

"What?!" exclaimed Hisoka.

"You can't just leave Watari there with demons like Armaros!" yelled Tsuzuki. "They'll tear him apart!"

For some reason, when Tsuzuki mentioned the name Armaros, the two angels seemed to be a bit uncomfortable. The archangels eyed each other warily and were silent for a few moments. Raphael started to say something, but Michael immediately shut Raphael up and shook his head.

"I highly doubt that Armaros would harm Watari," said Michael. "Besides, there is no way to reach Hell to get to your friend now anyways… Let's go Raphael, we need to report this."

"So wait, you're just going to leave Watari in the hands of those demons?" questioned Hisoka.

"If your friend's in Armaros' care, then you all have nothing to worry about…" was the cryptic reply.

With a blinding flash of light, the two angels disappeared, leaving the two shinigami to wonder what Raphael's answer meant and how they would rescue Watari from Hell…

* * *

"Do you want to rescue Yutaka or not?" asked Armaros.

"What are you up to?" questioned Tatsumi. "I'm pretty sure that you're not giving Watari back for free…"

"… You're so stubborn. I wonder what he sees in you… honestly"

"What are you talking about?"

"Clueless as well, oh joy… But anyways, if you wish to find Yutaka, the Devil's Gate will appear at Tokyo Tower at 3:00 am. You have three hours to find him before the Devil Gate closes and seals you in. I'd get to Tokyo Tower before 3:00 because where that gate appears next I do not know."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Bring a friend or two along… Going to Hell alone is not the best idea in the world…"

* * *

FlyKiwiFly- That's it for now! Hope you all enjoyed it! If you'd like to know why I have the pen-name FlyKiwiFly then read my other YnM fic, Kiwi! I may write a sequel to Kiwi! So review Kiwi! if you want a sequel! Please review this story too! Pretty please? 


	5. Chapter 5

FlyKiwiFly- Yay! Thank you for the reviews! Anyways here's chapter 5! Please keep on reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 5: In My Time of Need 

'Being held prisoner wasn't too bad,' thought Watari. Or rather, being Armaros' prisoner wasn't too bad. The fallen angel was obviously giving Watari some sort of special treatment; after all, his once bare prison cell now looked like a five-star hotel room. Armaros was an interesting person to converse with when he was around and if the devil wasn't around, Armaros would always leave some books to keep Watari amused.

Speaking of Armaros, Watari wondered if there was a correlation between the demon and the strange dreams he had been having lately. Lately, Watari had been dreaming of his childhood, but there was always something wrong with the memory. There were 'holes' in his memories, Watari couldn't really understand if, but it always felt like something or someone was missing. He would always see his childhood self talking to some invisible being. Now the being has begun to take form, however, Watari couldn't really make out who it was. Could it be…?

"Do you need anything else?" asked Armaros.

"Huh? Oh, no thanks," said Watari after snapping out of his thoughts.

"Yutaka, did you know you talk in your sleep?"

"Nani?"

"You keep repeating the name Tatsumi over and over…"

Watari suddenly felt himself turn bright red. Uh oh…

"Was that the only thing I said?" asked Watari, trying very hard not to make eye-contact.

After a brief pause, Armaros answered, "Yes."

Watari breathed a sigh of relief. At the moment, he didn't feel like telling anyone else, especially a devil about his feelings for the secretary. Although something deep inside him told Watari he could trust Armaros, the scientist still thought that it was best to leave some things unsaid.

"I'll be gone of some time," stated Armaros as he got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" asked Watari.

"Nowhere in particular, but stay away from that side of the room for a while…"

"Why?"

"Trust me…"

After Armaros left Watari alone in his prison, he went straight to the newly fallen angel, Akakios. If this plan was going to work, Armaros would need a scapegoat…

"Akakios, I have a job for you," commanded Armaros. "If you can do this one job correctly I'll be sure that you'll be promoted to a higher rank…"

"Anything, anything Armaros-sama," chirped the demon excitedly.

"Tonight, you're to guard the special prisoner's room," instructed Armaros. "Don't let anything or anyone in or out. If you fail, there will be terrible consequences…"

Armaros smirked at the new devil as it excitedly nodded and rushed off to guard the prison doors. 'Now, to tell Lucifer that he's going to have three special visitors tonight…' thought Armaros as he mentally laughed to himself. Everything was going as planned…

* * *

"That devil said that the Devil's Gate should appear here around 3:00," said Tatsumi. 

"Are you sure we should trust him?" asked Hisoka.

"What other choice do we have?" asked Tsuzuki. "This may be our only chance to find Watari…"

It seemed as if Armaros had spoken the truth. When the clocks struck 3, a black Tori gate appeared with violet will-o-wisps floating around it. It was a Devil Gate alright; all three shinigami could sense the great evil past the gate.

"Let's go," said Tatsumi.

'Please be okay, Watari,' thought the secretary as the three shinigami entered the portal to Hell…

Unknown to the three shinigami, a small child with crimson eyes watched them enter the portal to Hell from afar. After the three had passed through the Devil's Gate, the dark-haired boy slowly approached the gate and entered…

_/Please help me…/_

Hell wasn't the stereotypical pit of fire everyone had thought it would be. It looked more like a never ending cave with a gray river flowing deeper and deeper into the depths of Hell. As the three shinigami ventured further and further into the darkness, they were beginning to wonder why everything was so quiet…

"So, you three actually came…" said a voice.

"Who's there?!" demanded Tsuzuki. It was non-other then the devil Armaros.

"I'm surprised that you actually came… I was just on my way out…"

"Why?" asked Hisoka. "What exactly are you planning?"

"Yutaka is being held at Lucifer's castle, within the deepest part of Hell. Just keep following this road until you pass the Flames of Ice. Anyways, good luck…"

* * *

"I wonder where Armaros is," muttered Watari as he found himself pacing around in circles. "I wish he'd at least left some books for me to read…NANI!?" 

Suddenly the wall Armaros had instructed to stay away from earlier exploded and Watari had to duck for cover. What was going on? Much to Watari's surprise, Armaros was on the other side of the now shattered wall, standing on a levitating rock.

"Let's go, Yutaka," said Armaros as he held out his hand for Watari.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Watari, who was very confused. "Why are you helping me?"

"Don't you trust me?" questioned Armaros, sounding very hurt.

Trust a devil? Normally that would have been an automatic no; however, something deep inside Watari's heart told him that it was okay. The shinigami took hold of Armaros' hand and the demon helped Watari onto the rock that he had been manipulating. When Armaros placed his arm around Watari securely the scientist felt his face go red once more.

"Let's go…" whispered Armaros.

* * *

FlyKiwiFly- That's the end of Chapter 5! Please leave a review! Hope you all enjoyed it! Armaros' connection to Watari will soon be revealed! 


	6. Chapter 6

FlyKiwiFly- Yay! I finally finished chapter 6! Now for the great escape! Woohoo! This is really fun to write! Please review and enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6: Do you Remember? 

"Hang on," said Armaros as he willed the rock to float away from the prison. "After we land we have to walk a bit before we can make our way out of here…"

Suddenly, Watari didn't feel too good. He felt a bit queasy and felt that he was going to pass out at any given moment. It happened so suddenly that even Armaros was shocked. Watari suddenly fell off the rock and began to plummet down to the hard ground below…

"Yutaka!" exclaimed Armaros as he flew after Watari.

'How strange,' thought Watari 'Why is the scenery beginning to change…' The surrounding scene of Hell slowly melted away and soon Watari found himself in a field of sunflowers. 'This place… I know this place!' It was the sunflower garden he had kept as a child!

"Come on," called out a small child's voice. Watari turned around to see himself as a child once more. "It's right here!"

Something wasn't right; Watari would have never shown anyone these sunflowers. These sunflowers were his secret. But sure enough, someone else had come into the sunflower garden. However, instead of an invisible being or a shadow, Watari could now clearly see who he had been talking to when he was a child.

"Armaros?"

* * *

"I knew we had been set up!" yelled Hisoka as the three shinigami frantically tried to escape a horde of monsters that had been sent after them. 

"Armaros," snarled Tatsumi. "I'll kill him the next time I see him!"

"If we live to see him again," moaned Tsuzuki. "I just don't understand it! Why won't any of our powers work?"

* * *

"Armaros?" asked Watari as he reached out to the image before him. But like all previous dreams he had had before, Watari was only a phantom viewing the hazy memory. 

The Armaros in this memory looked a bit different from the one he was with at the moment. This Armaros' hair wasn't covering one eye and his wings were a gorgeous pure white color. His clothes were much neater and was that a halo above his head? Well, this shouldn't have surprised Watari, all devil had once been angels, but how did he know Armaros? It is very rare for a shinigami to lay eyes on an angel and even rarer for a human to see one of these celestial beings.

"You did this all by yourself?" asked Armaros the angel. "I'm very impressed that you've kept this garden so full of life, Yutaka."

"There were only a few sunflowers when I first found this place," chirped child Watari. "I've been taking care of them for several years now."

"Do you need any help?" asked Armaros as he watched the child Watari try to pick up a heavy bucket of water.

"No (pant) thanks," panted child Watari. "I got it."

Armaros, after watching child Watari with some amusement for a few minutes, walked over to the child and gave him a pat on the head.

"Would you like to see something very interesting?" asked the angel. "But you must promise to keep it a secret."

Young Watari nodded excitedly while Armaros flexed his wings a bit. Then, with a slight gesture with his hand, Armaros summoned the water to rise and sprinkle the sunflowers. Both child Watari and elder Watari watched in amazement while Armaros continued to choreograph the water's serpentine dance across the air.

"Wow, that was amazing, ...!" said the child.

"Wait a minute," muttered Watari. "I just called Armaros by a different name? But why? Why can't I remember that name?"

"Yutaka," called out a voice as the image began to evanesce. "Yutaka, are you alright?"

"Armaros?" asked Watari groggily as he opened his eyes. "What happened?"

"You fell," explained the fallen angel. "Are you hurt? Can you walk?"

"Yes, I'm fine," replied Watari as he tried to stand up.

Armaros breathed a sigh of relief as he helped Watari up to his feet. The devil then ripped off the prisoner collar Watari had worn while being held in Lucifer's castle and tossed it aside. The scientist could feel his face reddening once more as Armaros grabbed hold of Watari's hand.

"Let's go," said Armaros. "We still have some distance to cover."

"But, what if the other devils find out you're helping me?" asked Watari.

"Don't worry, I have their attentions diverted at the moment…"

* * *

"They're going to catch up with us at this point," said Tatsumi. "Quick, that way! 

The three shinigami rounded a corner and managed to hide from the swarm of demons. When all with quiet, the three of them sighed with relief and ventured out of hiding. What were they going to do now? It was very obvious that Armaros had tipped off all of Hell that they were coming. It was 5:00 now, only one more hour to find Watari and escape…

"Huh? There's a kid there!" pointed out Tsuzuki.

Sure enough, standing in front of them was a young boy with raven-black hair and blood-red eyes. He looked rather creepy but for some reason they knew that he would do them no harm. Without saying a word, the child pointed to the fragments of a broken collar which lay not to far from the shinigami. When Hisoka picked up the collar, a vision came to the young shinigami.

"Watari was here not too long ago!" he exclaimed. "He went that way!"

"Let's go!" said Tsuzuki as the three of them began to run after their friend.

Tatsumi was about to rush off with Tsuzuki and Hisoka, however, he decided to take one more look at the young child. When he turned around, the young child was no where in sight. 'Who was that child?' he thought.

/Can you hear me? Please, someone…anyone… Please help me…/

* * *

FlyKiwiFly- Thanks for reading! Hoped you all liked this chapter! Please review for next chapter update! Remember, more reviews faster chapter update! Armraros' very cruel and sneaky, isn't he? 


	7. Chapter 7

FlyKiwiFly- Here's chapter 7! Would have updated sooner but I had a competition to go to! Hope you like it! Please review!

* * *

Chapter 7: Reach for My Hand 

"Only 30 minutes until the Devil's Gate closes…" moaned Tsuzuki. "Which way do we go now?"

After running through the seemingly endless tunnels they had finally lost track of Watari and where they were. 'Great!' thought Tatsumi 'Now what do we do?' Out of the corner of his eye, Tatsumi thought that he saw the strange crimson-eyed child standing by one of the tunnels.

"It's that child again," said Tatsumi as he watched the child motioned for them to follow him.

"Should we follow him?" asked Hisoka.

"He's disappearing, let's go!"

The three shinigami followed the small child down the dank tunnel and whenever they thought that they had lost sight of the child, the small boy would reappear a few feet ahead of them and waited for them to catch up. 'Is it just me, or does that child look familiar?' thought Tatsumi. 'When I find Watari, this rescue's going to come out of his paycheck!'

/Over there…/

The child had led them back to the road out of Hell. At the moment, the Devil's Gate seemed to be fading away, meaning it could disappear at any moment and leave them trapped in Hell…

"Look!" exclaimed Tsuzuki. "Isn't that…"

"Watari!"

As they rushed through the tunnel to get to the scientist, the earth gave a horrible jolt which knocked them off their feet. The next thing they knew, the rocks above had come loose and were about to crush them! Although all three of them managed to scramble away from the rocks, Tatsumi was trapped on the other side of the newly formed rock barrier.

"Tatsumi," called Tsuzuki as he managed to make a small hole in the rock wall. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," answered the secretary. "I'm fine. But it seems that I won't be getting out this way…"

"What should we do?" asked Hisoka.

"Get to Watari and go through the gate before it closes," ordered Tatsumi. "I'll try to find another way out."

"But, Tatsumi," Tsuzuki started to say, but Tatsumi cut him off.

"Just get out of here!" snapped Tatsumi as he noticed another tunnel and began to make his way towards it.

"Tatsumi! Tatsumi!"

* * *

"As long as they get out okay, then it doesn't matter what happens to me," said Tatsumi as he continued down the dark tunnel. "Maybe there's another way to get to the Devil's Gate from here…" 

Wait a minute, what was that noise? Slowly Tatsumi turned around and saw a gigantic, monstrous snake-like creature asleep. It was the Leviathan! Tatsumi tried to sneak quietly around the giant snake demon; however, he accidentally stumbled on some rocks and fell flat on his face.

"Who dares to disturb my slumber?" hissed the serpent as it slowly uncoiled its long body. As is spoke, the room shook and several stalactites fell from the ceiling, almost hitting Tatsumi. "What's this? A human… well, it has been several days since my last meal…"

Tatsumi didn't wait around any longer; he took off running. However, the giant serpent lashed at the man with its long tail and knocked Tatsumi to the ground. This was beginning to look bad, he had twisted his ankle and the snake was advancing towards him ever so swiftly.

/Over here…/

It was that child again, this time he was beckoning Tatsumi over to a small cave not to far from where the shinigami lay injured. Ducking out of the way of the Leviathan's jaws, Tatsumi painfully got up and rushed towards the cave. He just barely made it into the cave's opening before the Leviathan's jaws snapped at him.

"Oh great," cursed Tatsumi. "A ladder… As if my leg's not already in enough pain…"

The snarling of the Leviathan was all that it took to make Tatsumi start climbing the ladder. He winced in pain as the throbbing pain in his ankle continued to grow. When was this ladder going to end? There was a crash down below and Tatsumi nearly slipped off the ladder. The Leviathan was right below him now, with its jaws wide open! Trying to ignore the pain, Tatsumi climbed faster, but it seemed as if the Leviathan would reach him any moment!

/Reach for my hand…/

Instinctively, Tatsumi reached out and felt the hand of the child grasp his own hand. Suddenly, Tatsumi was no longer climbing up the ladder and the Leviathan was no where in sight. To be honest, Tatsumi had no idea where he was at the moment.

"He'll be the end of us all!" said an unfamiliar voice. "We have to get rid of him now!"

"Be reasonable, Uriel," argued another voice. "The child hasn't done anything wrong, yet."

'The child,' thought Tatsumi. 'Could it be…?' Suddenly, it was clear where Tatsumi was. He was in a small, dark cell, but he wasn't alone. The small child that had been guiding them through Hell was there as well, only the boy didn't seem aware of Tatsumi's presence. He was huddled up in a corner of the room, silent.

"Raphael," snapped Uriel. "That boy was touched by evil! You know that as well as anyone else! He has to go!"

"Let me be the judge of that," said a new voice.

"Michael! You can't be serious!"

The door to the child's cell opened and the archangel Michael walked in. At first, the child was frightened by the light of the archangel and tried to shrink back into the darkness. However, Michael knelt down to the child's level and held out his hand.

"It's alright," coaxed the angel. "Let's leave this place, together…"

Carefully, the child reached out and took hold of Michael's hand. The archangel smiled and led the child out of the darkness and into the light…

* * *

"Tatsumi!" exclaimed a voice. "Tatsumi! Can you hear me? Are you okay?" 

"Ngh… nani?" moaned Tatsumi as he opened his eyes. "Watari?! You're okay!"

"Tatsumi, you're awake… That's good…"

"Tatsumi, how did you get here?" asked Tsuzuki. "You just appeared out of nowhere!"

"Let's talk later," said Hisoka. "The Devil's Gate is going to close soon!"

Watari and Tsuzuki helped Tatsumi up and then all four of them left Hell together. Not far behind them was the small child with the crimson eyes. However, none of the shinigami noticed that he had followed them. They also failed to notice Armaros, who was watching their departure while he remained hidden in the darkness.

"Stay safe, Yutaka," whispered Armaros from the shadows.

* * *

FlyKiwiFly- That's it for now folks! Please review! Noticed that I haven't done a trivia question in the longest time! So here it is! What does the name Armaros mean? The first one to get it right gets a special preview of chapter 8! (Please sign in or leave an email address so that you can actually claim your prize!) 


End file.
